Cadence in Wonderland
by Lilly.A.S.K
Summary: 2 Stories in one day? Anyway, follow Alice, aehm... I mean Cadence, down the rabbit hole, and explore Wonderland's deepest and darkest secrets. Also, will Cadence be able to grow up as a beautiful girl like her older sister, Celestia?
1. Chapter 1

Cadence was a curious girl. She often found herself searching for adventure, even though her sister, Celestia was more of a proper lady. She was rather successful.

Cadence and Celestia had hardly anything in common. Cadence loved getting her hoves dirty, while Celestia was too busy to get them dirty. Cadence enjoyed fairytales. Celestia liked literature. Yes, sisters indeed, yet far too different.

Her favorite fairytale was Cinderella. She wanted to find her prince charming aswell. Unfortunetly, she has never met or seen a prince before. She did have dream once though. About her finding a white rabbit, serving under a queen. The white queen. She had a son. The white knight. Cadence fell in love with him, even though he wasn't real.

Cadence sighed, as she realized she should start growing up, and become an adult like Celestia. Cadence looked at herself in the mirror. She could never be like Celestia.

Celestia came into the room where Cadence was. "Oh, Cadence." Cadence looked at her sister. Her coat was white as snow, her hair was sparkling with the colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were like amethysts.

"I… How did… Nevermind…" Cadence said, standing up to leave. Celestia put her hoof on her shoulder. "Cadence. You _are_ grown up."

Cadence tilted her head. "How did you…?" Celestia's smile faded, and she left before Cadence could finish. Cadence looked confused at her sister. Her eyes started to water. Why was Celestia always like that?

She quickly ran outside, afraid that anyone would catch her crying. She ran up a hill, towards a tree. It was big. Very big. Cadence could feel her tears running down her cheek.

"Why Celestia…" She cried out. She didn't reach the tree, because before she could, she had laid down in the grass to rest. She was really exhausted.

She slept for a while. By the time she had woken up, it was dawn. Cadence could feel strands of grass attached to her cheeks. Her tears were like glue.

She was dizzy, but came to her senses either way. She spotted something white. White and fluffy, actually. It was a bit smaller than her size, but it had purple and pink curls. It started running. Cadence stood up.

She watched the bunny run upwards the hill, towards the tree. Cadence couldn't resist, and started leaping after it. The white thing spotted her, and ran even faster. Cadence picked up the paste aswell, but the ting was still faster than her. It ran behind the tree. By the time she was behind the tree, it was gone.

She looked around, and spotted a hole. It wasn't big, but still bigger than Cadence. She leaned over to smell the flowers that were in the hole. She sighed and stood up, and looked at her pink dress. It was muddy around the edges.

"Ah, Celestia will kill me…!" She was about to turn to leave, but something pulled her dress and she slipped and fell into the hole. Her pink, yellow and purple hair was ripped out of her ponytail, but Cadence caught her blue ribbon. She spotted all sorts of things as she fell. Even a piano. She then hit the ground.

She was knocked out for a few minutes, but woke up, not soon after. She looked around herself. She was surrounded by… Doors?


	2. Chapter 2

Cadence found herself in a round small room, with 6 doors her size. The door smelled of old books, and the floor had the same pattern as a chess-board.

She stood up, and walked to one of the doors. It was brown, and the doorknob was rusty. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. So she went to the next door. This one was grey and muddy. The doorknob wasn't rusty, but it was very dirty. But it was locked as well.

Cadence had tried all the doors, but none of them seemed to be open. She sighed to herself, before noticing the long, red curtain hanging from the ceiling. She tilted her head in curiosity, before cautiously walking towards it. She used her hands to move the curtain, but she only saw the wall. She raised an eyebrow, before looking down in disappointment. There. Down.

She saw a small, white, door. She sat down, but it was locked as well. Cadence was about to give up, until she noticed a table in the middle of the room. Had it been there this whole time? Cadence didn't care, and walked to the round glass table. On top of it, was a key. An old, rusty, beige key. She slowly picked it up, observing it around the edges.

She started trying the key in every door. Her size at least. But it didn't work on any of them. She then tried the small, pale white door. It was a perfect fit, and the door opened. On the other side, was a beautiful garden, full of weird flowers with every single color of the rainbow. The sky was a muddy shade of blue, and the grass had a weak green color.

But, Cadence was too big to fit through the door. She closed the door. She turned around, and glared at the table. A transparent lavender glass bottle had appeared. She put the key on the table, and picked up the bottle. It had a brown weak paper tag attached to it. "Drink me", it said on it. She wasn't really sure if she should, but so far, everything had seemed like a dream, and thus, Cadence was convinced this wasn't reality, and drank half the liquid in the bottle, without hesitation.

She held the bottle close. Everything was getting bigger. The table was bigger. The doors were bigger. Even the bottle she was holding became too big and heavy, so she quickly put it back on the table, before it was out of reach.

Now, everything was bigger. Or was it? No. In fact, it was Cadence who had shrunken, and was no bigger than the index finger. She looked around, and noticed the white door, that had previously been too small for her, was now the perfect size. She ran to the door, happy to finally be able to get out of the room she was in. She tried to force the door open, but it was locked. She then turned to the table, and saw the key on it. Cadence put her face in her palm. How could she have been so stupid?

She wanted to go home. She pinched her hand, but felt pain. Yet, she was still convinced that this was all a dream. Then, she noticed a transparent box. She walked closer, and noticed a cake, in the size of her head. She opened it, and smelled it cautiously. It smelled and looked like carrot cake. It had chocolate frosting that spelled the word "Eat me". Cadence had no other option, and before thinking, had already taken two bites of it.

Everything became smaller. Even the cake. But they were too small for her to be normal size. She was _very_ big. The key was even smaller than her pinky finger. Either way, she took the key in her palm, and drank the rest of the liquid in the bottle. Again, everything turned smaller. Cadence felt rather dizzy, but was fully focused on getting out of there, and ran to the small, white door with the key. She put it in, turned it, and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Cadence walked out, amazed at what she laid her gaze on. It was quite hot, yet she couldn't spot the sun anywhere. It was too cloudy. She stepped down, as she was on top of a staircase. There was no wall or ceiling to hold it up. It was almost like... Magic.

Cadence's gaze didn't once stop. There was a lot for her to take in at this point. Everything was so big. But not too big. In fact, she wasn't sure which size she was anymore. A snapping sound came from her left, and her ear and head turned to that direction. There, before her was the rabbit. Not even a rabbit. But a pony. A unicorn filly to be exact. The filly had a pale white complexion, and her mane was a light pink, with hints of pastel purple twirled in between her curls. She was wearing a light gray waist-coat, that a clock was dangling from.

"Alice!" The filly shouted with joy, and caught her in a hug. Cadence looked slightly confused. "Who'se Alice? And you're not a rabbit?" The white pony let out a light chuckle. "I am a bunny. At day time anyways..." Cadence raised an eyebrow. What did she mean? The pony shrugged it off lightly.

"I'm sweetie belle. It's an honour to meet you!" She kneeled down proudly. Cadence took a step back. She was confused, if not worried. "Look... it's very nice meeting you, but I have to leave..."

"How come?" Another, older sounding female voice said behind her. Cadence looked at her. A tall white pony, the hair coloured like red roses covering her forehead, and running down her back. She had a long and steady horn, peeking though her bangs "U-uhm... I have to leave! My sister will be looking for me... An I just came here by accident!" "Accident?" The white pony's eyes looked at Sweetie Belle, that was now standing next to her.

"It's Alice, I swear!"

"My name isn't Alice! It's Cadence!" The tall pony sighed a little.

"Cadence, I get you are in distress. So are we. But we really need help. Your help."

Cadence bit her lip. She didn't like declining to help others. Perhaps if she helped them, they would help her get back home. "Can I at least know what you need help with?"

The two white-coated ponies looked at each other and gave a nod before looking back at Cadence.

"Many years ago, this world was controlled by a king and a queen. They were amazing rulers, because they we able to remove the curse. The curse of Wonderland. The curse was said to only be lifted by them, together. Their love and harmony kept us safe. And in return, we kept them safe. They were blesses with two beautiful foals. One of them was a colt. He was strong, and was trained to be a wonderful knight, and one day control the kingdom.

The other was a mare. She was said to be hateful, and was born with the curse of Wonderland, but only half amount of it. Giving her insect-like features." Cadence frowned a little at the description.

"The young princess believed she should earn the thrown, as she was the oldest of the two. Before we knew it, it was time for a new ruler. The king and queen died, and Wonderland's curse quickly spread. The princess had gathered an army, and was crowned as queen. We call her the red queen, due to all the blood-shedding she did to obtain that thrown."

The young filly bit her lip, and looked down on the ground. Even so, the taller mare continued. "The queen wasn't able to love, and thus couldn't protect us from the curse. The White prince stayed at his own castle, where he is trying to gather an army. There... Hadn't been any success... Until one day, a young filly, fell down to Wonderland...


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2f4c15fb8226ced9291cfd4231998a4"Cadence looked at the tall pony, listening to every word she said. The tall pony revealed a smile as she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f9cae6782229325823511bf81b5fae7""A young pony, fell down through our entrance. Her coat was white, and her hair had a beautiful shade of the rainbow. It was almost as if it glittered. She was an alicorn, which I recall to be quite rare."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5caf17892a543d5ba67a957290c24b"Cadence felt a chill down her spine. The pony that was described seemed so familiar to her. Yet, she couldn't quite put her finger on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8dda0df8c14ba62b59924db6e3ec968""The pony called herself Alice, and she was so brave that she was able to get The Heart of the Red Queen. It's a small heart-shaped pendant, that has been passed on to her by her parents. Or stolen from her parents, to be accurate. Alice was able to wield the power of the pendant to break the curse. Everything was good, and everyone was happy. But one day, she disappeared, and no one ever saw her again..." The mare looked down, in sadness. Sweetie Belle put her hoof upon hers, to try and cheer her up, before turning her attention to Cadence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4524b0e2b6ad3041e9104e889bbb55""We believe that you are the new Alice. You have to help us! You are the only one who can break that curse!" Cadence sighed. "Sweetie Belle... You need to understand. I want help you guys. But I'm not Alice. I'm Cadence." Sweetie belle bit her lip, as if she was trying to hold back her tears. "A-Alice, please...!" "I'm not Alice!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c24ce95c819fafc347ffa437b03486"The tall pony sighed, and put her hoof in front of Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, we can't force her to believe in this. And we can't force her to help us." She turned her gaze at Cadence. "But please know that if you change your mind, we would be more that happy to help you." Cadence nodded slightly. "I... I'm going home..." She turned away from the two ponies, and left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005c6fb8ccb37bbfc7eda2373451d8cc"But where was home? She had nowhere to go. She had no one to go to. As she looked around, she felt more and more lost. She had ventured into the woods, but didn't notice it at first. On a huge tree, was a sign, that read -Everfree Forest-. A light chuckle came out of no where. Cadence quickly turned around, trying to find where the chuckle came from. "Wh-who's there..!?" Her question was answered with another chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc79f07cfc292a34b49c54df15c7ed9""Well well well... Who do we have here?" A deep, male voice continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1f0cd1ec7cf53480d8e8174b6f45ba3""I-I'm not afraid... Show yourself!" She hesitated with the statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb40aad8148046575f4cbf278868b86"In front of her, an odd creature appeared. He seemed to be composed by all kinds of different animals. Cadence couldn't help but stare at the animal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2755981f99ea0a948d108f5f6fd9a168""What? Never seen a draconequus before?" He chuckled. Cadence shared her head slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="385fd80e764250401b415dba58c1ccd4""Fair enough. But I must say... Aren't you a little old to be an Alice?" Candace looked slightly annoyed. "I'm not Alice! My name is Cadence! Now leave me alone!" She used her hoof to shoo him away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4bdc23da5de3199e47b11720b4bc41""Feisty aren't we? Well of course you name isn't Alice. I don't think we've had an Alice named Alice before... Except for the first one"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613c421067fa7c69d6f282c840a84477"Cadence raised an eyebrow. "I thought there had only been one Alice here before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb6d7b6de94309a087f6abadddfe361""Oh there has." The odd creature revealed a smirk, causing Cadence to frown, before rolling her eyes. "That's it, I'm out for good!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcca6b54b18120a8a33ce95cd8dca3b"She turned to leave, and started walking into a random direction. She could hear the creature following her. She gritted her teeth a little, but was relieved to see the exit in the woods. She ran towards it, hoping to leave the draconequus behind. She stopped at the exit, only to see a long table, with broken tea-pots and tea-cups. "W-what... what happened here?"/p 


End file.
